freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn Dawn Clan
THIS IS THE PARENT OF KAI (LAST NAME WITH HELD) AND I AM HAVING THIS ACCOUNT DELETED BY AN ADMINISTRATOR THROUGH THIS COMMUNITY THAT HAS BEGUN & WILL BE GONE WITHIN 2-3 DAYS. THIS IS UNDER CONSTANT SUPERVISION AND THE VANDALISM NEEDS TO CEASE AND DESIST AT ONCE. I USE SNAP SHOT AND HAVE LEGAL AUTHORITY THAT IS MORE THAN WILLING TO TRACK THE IP ADDRESS FOR THIS OBSESSION YOU HAVE WITH USING THE LANGUAGE THAT IS CONTINUED ON MY 12 YEAR OLD DAUGHTERS PAGE. THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR. *NOTE --- Hiya. It's NightStar, here. I've been in so many great Clans. I decided to make my own, and get criticized for it. I have bad anger issues in real life and I felt like punching a wall last night because my Clan's page was vandalized. Inappropriate language was used...it really upset me. I KNOW it's someone from BloodClaw Clan and they won't step up and say who they are. I recently lost 2 family members...so this didn't help at ALL. Honestly, it was very childish, and immature of whoever did this to my Clan page. This is legally considered Cyber Bullying and vandalizm. My mom has even been in touch with the authorities. I hate that it's come down to that over a game. CLEARLY you people have no social skills. And to Fawn, how DARE you say "How sick are you, there are younger people in the game remember T_T?" or something like that??? Don't YOU remember for it is YOUR CLAN that inappropriately vandalized my page in the first place. AND...MIGHT I MENTION you guys CUSS, USE INAPPROPRIATE, AND OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE IN - GAME!!! SO DON'T GO THERE. Pretty sad that my mom had to get leagal authorities involved over a game that you guys took too far.My sister Avery even told you guys to stop with your inappropriate, offensive, ETC., language BECAUSE there ARE kids 10+ AND SOME A LITTLE YOUNGER, and they do NOT need to see ANY of THAT LANGUAGE. ALSO, NOW that I have QUIT MY CLAN, I WILL say that you do NOT own that land, and you do NOT have the rights of "killing/attacking" other "Clans/Twolegs" in your "land". Granite, I still read Warriors, but that does NOT change that this is NOT a roleplaying game. Apocolypse Moon, you may be correct, this IS a game for roleplay, BUT, you did forget that this is STILL JUST a game, and YOU GUYS are the ones that took it WAYYYYYY outta hand, and even took it to a personal level and vandalized my Clan's Page. To whoever vandalized my page: You are immature, and ridiculous. You made things worse, and it was NOT funny under ANY circumstances. STOP your foolishness. You people need to remember we all pay for the rights to play this game of Free Realms. Whether you're a free player, a monthly member, or a lifetime member...we all come here to play Free Realms. They allow us to have guilds and do roleplay for whatever our guilds may stand for...but I'm sure they don't want this to be what makes people come here. I'm also sure they don't want something as ridiculous as that, to make someone quit Free Realms all together. It's supposed to be all about Free Realms, for the most part. So, I'm no longer doing Clans, as I said you guys take it too far and too personal and WAY to inappropriate. My mom has put a lot of money into this game for me and my sisters and this used to be fun, until I met you guys (BloodClaw Clan). I honestly do read the WarriorCat books and NONE of them have the language you guys use...just sayin'. I will miss being in Clans, I MIGHT return...BUT it won't be any time soon...especially with any of you BloodClaw Clan cats. Goodbye, and good luck. I only hope one day you guys realize how inappropriate, disgusting, and foolish you acted. You think you're so grown up and cool talking so gross. I've never seen my mom this angry. If you guys are really nice and decent, you'll understand what I'm trying to get you to understand. As I said, I may be back, but not any time soon. Not worth my time, or taking a chance in losing everything that I have after my mom has spent so much money. Goodbye and Good Luck. :/